1. Field of the Invention
The invention relate to a storage device and, more particularly, to a portable storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the quickly development of the flash memory manufacture technology, the high-capacity flash memories have been widely applied in the storage device. Particularly, the portable storage device or USB disk in the market are using the high-capacity flash memory to reduce the volume of the storage device to the size of thumb.
The most common interface of the portable storage device is universal serial bus (USB). The housing of the portable storage device always includes a cover to cover the USB connector for dust proofing when the portable storage device is not in use.
However, when the portable storage device is in use, for example the USB connector is inserted into the connector of the computer, the cover is always placed near the computer. The cover of the portable storage device may easily to be lost since its small size, and then the USB connector also loses its dust-proof function.